Number Seven
Number Seven, better known as Marina, is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien, and is one of the six remaining Loric Garde. She spent most of her life in a convent in Spain with Adelina, a Cêpan who had lost her faith in the survival of Lorien and refused to train or teach Marina. She is one of the oldest members of the Garde but is less experienced with fighting. She has the Legacies to lower the temperature, heal people, and, like all Garde, the ability to move things with her mind (Telekinesis). Her best friend who was new to the orphanage, Ella, turned out to be one of the Garde also. Personality Seven had been living a very sheltered life at Santa Teresa. Because she had to hide her powers from everyone around her and lived in a place where disobedience was met with strict punishment, she has become very cautious and usually avoids direct conflict with anyone whenever possible. She can be very deceptive and sneaky when she decides she needs to do something that she knows might get her in trouble. Her sheltered lifestyle and inexperience in combat eventually bring her more problems when faced by a horde of Mogadorians, as she is often stricken with fear and panic, or becomes so flustered that she doesn't know what to do. However, when instinct takes over, she shows that she can be a more than capable fighter, killing many Mogs in the final battle. Like Four, she does not yet show the same blood lust as Nine. Marina enjoys art and painting. She paints the faces of people in her life and in visions (Adelina, Héctor, John, Six, and other people who she sees in town) in a cave that she found deep in the mountains, along with her memory of Lorien. She also uses this cave as a training area where she can hone her Legacies and store food, first out of habit, then as a safeguard. She might be a very strong Garde, but her lack of training caused by the little time her Cêpan spent with her led her to lack battle skills. However, this doesn't make her a bad fighter. Marina is also known as a very caring person, more than what the others show. She cares so much of her fellow Garde, her friends, and her Cêpan. In The Fall of Five, her personality takes a drastic change. She is seen hissing at Six angrily when she wants to get Five's Chest. When Eight dies, she impales Five's eye and curses at him. She stops herself before killing Five beacuse she doesn't want to be like Five and kill one of her own. Physical Appearance Marina is described as being tall and lean, with long brown hair and solemn, thoughtful eyes. Before going to India, she cut her hair in a "sophisticated way", as Six described, which fell just below her shoulders. History Seven landed on Earth with her assigned Cêpan, Adelina, and the other remaining Loric when she was six years old, receiving clothes and an envelope from a human ally before they all went their separate ways. After traveling many months across Europe, she and Adelina came across a convent in Spain where they were taken in and became residents. She has had many aliases on her travels. Like Katarina and Henri, Adelina decided that with every relocation that she and Seven entered, they would choose new names for themselves to throw people off of their trails. *France: Geneviève *Norway: Birgitta *Poland: Minka *Denmark: Yasmin *Austria: Sophie Astrid *Spain: Marina Seven spent most of her free time while at Santa Teresa scouring the internet for the other Garde. Once, she came across Two's blog post asking if the other Garde were still out there after One's death. Seven went to reply, but before she could, someone else (later revealed to be Six) replied. Seven became ecstatic, and began typing a new response of her own. Again however, before she could reply, her second scar burned its way onto Seven's ankle, signifying Two's death. Adelina then found her as the blog posts were deleted from Two's computer (later revealed to be Adamus, a Mogadorian who was trying to help the Loric). Every summer, the students who did well during the school year went along with the nuns to a trip to the mountains where there is a lake, where Seven remarks that the nuns act happier and the children act their age. Seven discovered her underwater breathing Legacy: she was on the dock and the other girls were playing a game in which they had to knock the other girls off the dock. Seven was knocked off the dock and attempted to surface, only to hit the bottom of the dock. She was afraid she would drown, but instead discovered her Legacy that allowed her to breathe underwater, which saved her life. When Three died, Seven was woken from her sleep by the intense pain and light that emitted from the scar. Elena, the girl beside Seven's bed, threw a pillow at her in an attempt to shut her up. Some other girls thought she was breaking curfew using a flashlight to look at a magazine under her blanket. Seven proceeded to bite the edge of her sheet to muffle her screams as she shed tears for her fellow fallen Garde member. Though Seven was unaware of it, the Mogadorians knew of her location in Spain by this time. Biography I Am Number Four Seven did not appear in the book, but according to the note Four found in Athens, Ohio, she had been tracked by the Mogadorians in Spain. The Power of Six Seven has been cooped up in the Santa Teresa Convent in Spain for eleven years. She turns eighteen in five months, according to the age Adelina set for her when they arived at the convent, and has to decide to either pledge herself to the convent or go off on her own. Adelina has lost her faith in their mission, though Seven has not. Five years prior, Seven had started begging Adelina for them to continue moving, though Adelina simply denied her, having lost herself in the Christian religion of Earth. Since Three's death, Seven has kept up with the news over the internet about the boy in India who moved objects telekinetically, and the girl in Argentina who lifted a 5-ton slab of concrete to save a man after an earthquake (most likely Numbers Eight and Six), though both dissappeared shortly afterward. The one who interested her the most was John Smith (Number Four) who was declared a terrorist in Ohio. After reading an article about what had happened and seeing John's face, Seven described her reaction as this: "I got a feeling in my bones, and deep down inside, I knew he was one of us." Seven dreams of Six one night and tells Adelina about it the next morning. Adelina acts as though she didn't know why Seven was telling her, and tells her that she shouldn't read into her dreams as deeply as she does. When Seven objects, bringing up that Adelina had told her that dreams are how the Loric communicate sometimes, Adelina just tells her that it's all just a fairy tale. Seven yells at Adelina for denying what she knows is true, but Adelina says that they're fortunate for being allowed to learn about creation through the Bible. Seven uses her telekinesis to lift a pillow to show Adelina that it's not a fairy tale, causing Adelina to slap Seven and storm off. The Rise of Nine Seven travels to India with Six, Ten, and Crayton to find Eight (Who the local people call 'Vishnu', after the Indian God because of his powers), whom Crayton believes could inherit Pittacus Lore's powers. There they are attacked by people who do not believe Vishnu is Eight. They then get away to climb the mountain and visit Eight. There, Eight tests the three other Garde members by shapeshifting into different challenges for them. Seven passes her challenges by fighting the large turtle he became. After all the tests are passed, they find Eight's Chest and proceed to a Loric cave. There, they view drawings of One, Two, and Three's deaths as well as Four fighting the Mogs at Paradise. They are then attacked by Mogadorians and use a teleportation device to escape, but not before Crayton dies. Seven is then split up from Six and proceeds to teleport across the world with Eight and Ten to find her. Unsuccessful, they head to New Mexico to meet up with Four and Nine. The five then attack the FBI base to rescue Six and encounter Setrákus Ra who takes away their Legacies. After Eight is stabbed, Seven tries desperately to heal him and does once her Legacies are returned. They share a kiss. She also heals John after he is hit by a Mogadorian cannon. Setrákus then vanishes and the six Garde members along with Sarah Hart and Bernie Kosar go to escape the fort. The Fall of Five After the battle in New Mexico, she goes with the rest of the Garde (excluding Five), BK, and Sarah to Nine's Chicago penthouse, where they stay for a few days. She and Six take turns sleeping in Ella's room to help her get through her nightmares. When Four, Six, Sarah, and BK leave to go find Five in Arkansas, Marina goes out with Eight and spends an hour walking around Chicago. When she comes back to Nine's apartment, though, Nine gets angry and challenges them to train with him, which they do. During training, Ella interrupts them to show them Crayton's letter, which makes Marina tear up a bit as she, Eight, and Nine try to calm Ella down and succeed. When the rest of the Garde come back, along with Five, Sam, and Malcolm, Marina 'goes overboard' with the dinner she prepares. Later, while the rest of the Garde question Five's personality and comments, Five admits to Marina that she's the nicest one to him out of all of them. During the game of capture the flag, she is the second picked by Nine. The rest of her team includes Eight, Ella, and Sarah. Before the game starts, Nine transfers his Legacy of Antigravity to her as part of his plan. When the game starts, Eight teleports to the opposing side's flag while Marina stays on the side lines. Nine beats up Five, and Sarah and Ella track down Six. Marina takes Four's bracelet from him and uses it to shield herself from the fireballs Four throws at her, and then they get into a fight. Eight interrupts Four and takes him and BK on while Nine distracts Six and Sam. Taking this chance, Marina steals the flag and, using the Antigravity Legacy Nine gave to her, leads her team to victory. Later, she goes with Six, Five, Nine, and Eight to the Everglades to retrieve Five's Chest as they are convinced that there is something in there that may help Ella with her nightmares. Once they are attacked by a mutant alligator, though, Five reveals his traitorous side and attacks Six and almost drowns Nine as he tells Marina and Eight his true story of being raised by Mogs. Nine, not showing any fear, continues to piss Five off and insult him, until Five tries to stab him. Marina watches in horror as Eight teleports in front of Nine, taking the blow instead. Marina, angered and saddened by Eight's death, develops a new Legacy, Cryokinesis, and freezes everything around her, including Eight's body, and attacks Five, taking out his eye and impaling his foot with icicles she generates. The Revenge of Seven At the beginning of the Revenge of Seven, Marina is hiking through the Everglades with Six and Nine. She and the others come across a bar, and enter in hopes of finding a phone to contact the others in Chicago. A man sidles up to Marina, and she uses her Cryokinesis to freeze his hand. After seeing a report on the TV of the John Hancock Centre, Nine storms outside, and Six follows him. Meanwhile, Marina finds a man named Dale who has a boat that will allow them to go back to collect Eight's body from the Mogadorians camped in the swamp. She and the others go through the swamp until they are discovered by a boat filled with Mogadorian scouts. She helps kill them by thrusting her hand into the water, freezing a path to the boat for Nine to cross, and uses icicles to impale the Mogs. They sneak up on the Mogadorian encampment and enter invisibly. They discover which ship has Eight's body, and creep inside, only to find Five with Eight's body. Upon seeing Five, Marina nearly freezes Six's hand off, and is tempted to attack him. After listening to Five, Marina forgives him a little, saying he is lost and confused. With Five's distraction, they are able to escape with Eight's body and fly away in one of the ships controlled by Adam. Marina is shown to be very protective of Eight's body, and begins wearing his pendant after they arrive at Ashwood Estates. She is distrustful toward Adam at first. Marina volunteers to go to the Sanctuary with Six, though she seems unhappy that Adam is going as well. They bring Eight's body as well. On the flight, she begins to talk to Adam, and begins to trust him. When they arrive at the Sanctuary, she and Six attack the Mogadorians by shooting them with a mounted gun while invisible. They hike to the top of the Sanctuary and enter. They dump the contents of the Chests and their pendants inside. Eight's body is possessed by the entity of Lorien, and they converse with it. The entity leaves, and Eight is momentarily brought to life again. He and Marina share a kiss, before Eight's body dissolves into light, causing Marina to break down in tears. After, when they leave the Sanctuary, Marina says, "It's spreading, Six. Through the Earth. It's spreading everywhere." '', then says it means they aren't alone anymore. The Fate of Ten Immediately after ''The Revenge of Seven, Adam, Marina, and Six leave the Sanctuary. When they go hunting for Phiri Dun-Ra, they split up and Marina is attacked first by Phiri. While Adam tries to obtain the skimmer parts and they explode, Marina heals Adam, forcing the MogPro injections out of him. Afterwards, while Adam interrogates Phiri, Marina meditates by the Sanctuary. The trio start building traps with C-4, rigged cannons, and digging a hole for Setrákus Ra, with Marina using her Ice Manipulation to create a shell of ice to scoop out the earth. Soon, Sarah arrives in the Loric Ship with Mark James, Bernie Kosar, and finally Lexa. After Lexa introduces herself and tells Six and Marina her story, Marina hugs Lexa. While they wait for the Anubis to arrive, Mark is confused as to why they are using a hole to stop Setrákus Ra and take the Anubis, and he asks if they should bail, and Marina refuses. Unfortunately, when the Anubis arrives, it destroys the Sanctuary, and starts to get the Entity with his Pipeline. Soon, a battle ensues, and Marina slices through many Mogadorians to get to the pipeline. Setrákus Ra knocks her out, and Adam attacks Ra, nearly killing Ella. United As One Legacies Marina develops most of her Legacies during her time in Santa Teresa. Her underwater breathing Legacy manifests as a response to her drowning. Most of her Legacies are not suited for combat, as expressed by Nine in The Fall of Five. However, following the death of Number Eight, Marina develops her Glacen Legacy to seriously injure Five. This Legacy allows her to perform more actively in battle. Chest Adelina and Marina have one of several special Loric chests that were given to the Nine Garde that can only be opened by the Garde and their Cêpan together (however, if the Cêpan dies, the Garde will be able to open it by his or herself.) It contains their Inheritance for Lorien. Marina had never seen what was inside until The Power of Six, even though she should seen it much earlier. Inside were rocks and gems of different colors, sizes, and shapes. Contents: *Red Crystal: Part of the macrocosm glass orbs/red crystal communication system between Garde, this pair works like a walkie talkie: red crystal allows you to talk to another Garde member with operating glass orbs, and the glass orbs allow you to hear it. It is suggested by Nine that each Garde has one or the other. *'Pared Tree Branch': The user may stroke the bare wood of the forked branch and use their mind to manipulate all trees to do whatever. Marina uses them to intertwine the branches around her and the other Garde for protection while travelling a path in India, and also used those branches to help them up a mountain. *'Dark Glasses': The wearer can see things sped up, everything a little faster than real life. Ella, Number Ten, first uses these glasses to see things before they actually happened. They were later crushed by a huge tree branch while she was being tested by Eight. *'Sonic Boom Gloves': Dark gloves that shimmer when touched, and when clapped produce a huge sonic boom loud enough to shatter glass and break bones. *'Circular Device': An item with an unknown name and use, though according to Marina, it looks like a compass with a glass lens and a floating red needle. *'Vial of Water': A vial full of crystal clear water. It can be used to detect a Loric, as it changes its color to one similar to a loralite stone when in comes in contact with a Loric. It can also create Loralite. It is believed to be Marina's Phoenix Stone. Relationships Adelina Adelina was Marina's Cêpan. Marina and Adelina's relationship was a troubled one. Adelina had all but forgotten their reasons for hiding on Earth, and in turn left Marina to learn the way of the Garde by herself. Unlike the other Garde's Cêpans, Adelina refused to train her. Adelina's lost faith in Lorien was a constant issue with Marina, and often resulted in verbal arguments, and on rare occasions physical conflict between the two of them. Adelina at one point went so far as to slap Marina when she used her telekinesis to prove that their situation was real. Their relationship had become so tarnished over the years that when Marina is introduced in "The Power of Six," she mentions numerous times that she would eventually leave Santa Teresa with or without Adelina, going so far as to say that if Adelina chose to wait for death, that was her decision. However, Adelina has a change of heart, not knowing that Marina had planned to leave Santa Teresa that same night and drugged the sisters' tea to achieve it. This proves to be a huge detriment, as the Mogadorians attack soon after. Adelina gains enough strength to protect Marina, sacrificing herself to try and repent for all the wrongs she'd done to her Garde. Ella Ella is Marina's only friend at the convent. When Ella was first brought in, Marina was immediately drawn to her (possibly some Loric to Loric effect) and the two of them became close friends. Ella aids in finding Marina's Chest and fending off Marina's bullies at the convent. As the story progresses Marina seems to almost take on a "big sister" role as she deeply cares for Ella, wanting to take her along with herself and Adelina out of Spain, and keeping her hidden/safe from the Piken by sealing her in a tree, while she does battle with it on her own. Héctor Ricardo Héctor met Marina when she was 13 years old as she was on her way home from school. He is an ordinary human who holds the title as "the town drunk" and, aside from Ella, is Marina's only friend at Santa Teresa. Even though he doesn't know Marina's deepest secret, he is her biggest comfort since her Cêpan Adelina ignores her. Over the years she often visits him at the pub in town when she is feeling upset, where he would give her some encouraging words or quotes to help lift her spirits. He refers to her as "Marina of the Sea" and calls her Santa Teresa's own "Sea Queen." Héctor always tells Marina how he will keep her safe, and this comes to fruition in the last chapters of The Power of Six when he comes to her rescue, driving the getaway truck for Marina, Ella, and Crayton. Eight When Marina was taking the first test of Vishnu (which is underwater) Marina catches a glimpse of Vishnu's face, which she describes as handsome. Marina gets jealous of Six and Eight wrestling underwater, which made her even think that she doesn't care if Eight prefers Six's beautiful blonde hair rather than her "mop," which shows that she has feelings for Eight. Eight kisses Marina when she found his Chest underwater. Marina has also been quite protective of him. An example is when she reacts when Six punches Eight in the ribs, though Six states that it is a reflex. She was very close with him during The Fall of Five; she took a walk around Chicago with him and Four states that Marina and Eight have spent a lot of time together and that her face lights up when she sees him. Ella, while pairing up the Garde, says that Marina and Eight will end up liking each other, though Marina sheepishly denies it, especially after they realize Eight listening in the room. Nine once referred to Eight as Marina's 'boyfriend'. Eight tends to casually put an arm around her multiple times in The Fall of Five, and gives her a big hug after their capture the flag victory. While fighting the three headed alligator "pet" Eight is injured and after Marina heals him he said "I could kiss you," and Marina's response is "After we kill this thing, maybe", which confirms her feelings for him. His last gestures involve staggering towards Marina and wanting to say something, but never getting the chance to. Marina is angered by his death and develops an ice Legacy, which she uses to impale Five's foot and take out one of Five's eye. After recovering Eight's body from the Mogadorians, she is very protective of it, guarding it all the way to the Sanctuary. When the Entity temporarily brings Eight back to life, they share one final kiss before Eight's body dissolves into light, causing Marina to shed more tears. Four Upon first hearing about John, she believed that he was a hero and gave her to urge to fight for her fallen planet. When meeting him in New Mexico, she becomes starstruck to finally meet him. She saves him from a bullet wound. In return, he saves her from getting hit by a missile. In Chicago, the two develop a brother/sister relationship. She is very concerned for John when he is put into a coma by Ella and doesn't want to leave them alone. When they reunite in the Ashwood Estates, they hug and continue their friendship. During the one year later portion of United As One she kisses Four and a relationship following the end of the book is possibly hinted at. Six Six and Marina have a close sister-like bond. Marina has dreams of Six while living at the convent, painting Six's image in her cave. Marina finally meets Six at the end of The Power of Six, in which Six arrives in Santa Teresa to help Marina, Ella, and Crayton against the attacking Mogs. They travel to India to find another Garde rumored to be there, which turns out to be Eight. Marina is initially jealous of Six and Eight, even thinking that Six was jealous when Eight kisses her on her lips. Marina later felt ashamed of herself for being jealous of Six's relationship with Eight, as she saw that Six was very happy about Eight kissing her. Marina is also very worried when Six wasn't able to teleport with them from the Loric cave in India. After reuniting at Nine's penthouse, the two travel with Five, Eight, and Nine to Florida to retrieve Five's Chest. After Five's betrayal and Eight's death, Six acts as peacekeeper between Nine and Marina, who blames him partially for Eight's death. The pair, along with Adam, travel to the Sanctuary where they defeat the Mog base located there and restore the Entity. Nine When Marina and Nine meet, he hits on her, but no harder than any other girl. When Marina and Eight return from sight seeing in Chicago, Nine gets mad and concerned and makes them train. During their training session, Marina heals him several times and their friendship continues to grow. After Eight dies in the Everglades, Marina blames Nine for his death and avoids him their whole journey. The two make up and hug when they find Eight's body, proving how strong their friendship is. Adamus Sutekh Adam is originally disliked by Seven. She distrusts him because of the fact that he is a Mogadorian. This is shown in The Revenge of Seven, as she never sits next to him, and is reluctant to have him accompany Six and herself to the Sanctuary. On the ride there, she is radiating cold due to his presence. However, in the ensuing silence, he tells her how he saved Number Four, and killed his own father to do so. After this, Marina shows less of an aversion to him, and helps save him from the Mogadorians, as well as invites him inside the Sanctuary. Trivia *During the countdown for The Rise of Nine, an image was released showing Marina's memories of Lorien including the statue of Pittacus and the other nine arches representing the remaing Elders. *Héctor often calls Marina "Marina of the Sea." *She briefly owns a cat, Legacy, in The Power of Six before it decides to live with Héctor's mother. *Marina is the oldest of the group so far, most likely the oldest after One. Quotes Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Number Seven Category:Females Category:Narrators Category:Loric Elder Category:Loric Garde Category:Loric charm